The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, a two-dimensional code generation system, an image generation system, and a printed material.
A two-dimensional code has been known in which modules representing data are two-dimensionally placed based on specific format information. The two-dimensional code allows a large amount of data to be read using a narrow region in comparison with a one-dimensional code. Japanese Patent No. 2938338 discloses a related-art technology, for example.
In such a two-dimensional code, a region which does not represent data occurs when the amount of data is small with respect to the size of the two-dimensional code. In a known two-dimensional code, modules are placed in a region which does not represent data based on specific format information.
On the other hand, the format information which causes modules to be placed in a region which does not represent data is configured so that various modules are placed in that region in a well-balanced manner. Therefore, it is impossible to provide the configuration of the module pattern of the two-dimensional code to be generated with a distinctive feature to distinguish the two-dimensional code from other two-dimensional codes.